


His Butler, Purified

by Kurisuta



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Higurashi Kagome, Awkward Romance, BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Ciel Phantomhive Being an Asshole, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, F/M, Powerful Higurashi Kagome, inuyasha crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Kagome was transported to 1900s Britain and got a job at Phantomhive Manor. Ciel hired her priestess self as a 'surprise' for Sebastian.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sebastian Michaelis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	His Butler, Purified

Kagome had traveled through the well and found herself in Britain in the 1900s. Good thing she’d done so well in English class!

After practicing the accent, she managed to snag a job in Phantomhive Manor as a maid. Surprisingly the Earl had hired her for her Priestess abilities. She figured she was some kind of bodyguard or glorified babysitter.

Then she met him.

The real reason the Earl had hired her.

A demon.

One look at him and she fired an arrow at him.

Sebastian threw a kitchen knife and knocked the arrow into the forest, where it blew up a tree.

“Now, now Priestess,” Sebastian smiled. “You won’t be purifying the likes of me. Now I see...you are the ‘surprise’ the Young Master was talking about. Very amusing.”

Amusing?!

He approached Kagome.

She filled her body with spiritual energy.

“Very interesting.” Sebastian said, touching her cheek gingerly and wincing.

“I will purify you!” Kagome snarled at him.

“I doubt that, Priestess.” Sebastian kissed her cheek. “But have fun trying.”


End file.
